Ojos de Luna
by Nabiky Saeba
Summary: Es un pequeño Onshort Naruhina,inspirado en la canción Monster de BigBang - naruto y todos sus personajes perteneces a kishimoto


-hokague sama necesitamos un anbu rastreador y con mucha habilidad para No ser detectado  
- entiendo creo que tengo en mente a alguien para esta misión  
- por favor díganle a ojos de luna que necesito verla en mi oficina, ustedes pueden retirarse  
- hi, hokague sama

- saludos hokague sama me mando a llamar  
- hola, puedes quitarte la máscara hinata-chan  
- hi, hokague sama - en que soy buena  
- hay una misión que quiero asignarte, es de mucho cuidado y necesito que preste atención a lo que te diré - la misión es de rastreo y observación, rastrearas un ninja que por razones ajenas se ha convertido en un demonio...  
- demonio dice?  
- hi, un demonio - debes de vigilarlo por un tiempo y reportarme sus Acciones hasta que podamos descubrir un jutsu que pueda curarlo o sellarlo de lo contrario...  
- de lo contrario...  
- tendremos que destruirlo  
- entiendo hokague sama, quien es este ninja?  
- su nombre es naruto uzumaki, su familia es un importantes clan de sellado de konoha se podría decir que es un príncipe, el heredero del clan, ellos están muy preocupados y están de acuerdo en destruirlo pero solo si no controlar el poder o nosotros lográramos sellarlo.  
- y como se volvió un demonio?  
- los uzumaki son expertos en sellos y su familia tienen una gran cantidad de demonios sellados dentro de ellos por el tipo de chakra que poseen, su hijo heredaría las técnicas pero algo salió mal y en el momento el demonio fue sellado dentro de naruto perdió el control de si, luego salió huyendo y solo sabemos que está en las montañas de konoha, pero no sabemos su ubicación exacta- es por eso que te he elegido.  
- entiendo, entonces saldré ahora mismo...  
- espera hinata  
-si?  
- ten cuidado, según la familia el demonio que sellaron dentro de naruto era muy peligroso y poderoso, tu vida podría estar en riesgo, lo mejor sería que el logre controlar el poder, pero aparentemente naruto aun no está listo.  
- lo tendré en cuenta hokague sama

Voy camino a las montañas de konoha un lugar en el que me encontraría con mi objetivo, naruto uzumaki, que tipo de persona será?- Y donde podrá estar?...  
Después de 3 horas encontré mi objetivo estaba tirado debajo de un árbol parecías un animalito triste, exhausto, rodeado de una aura amarilla, además tenía 9 colas atrás dándole forma de un zorro, si un zorro exactamente eso parecía, delineado con franjas color rojo.  
Al mirar sus ojos note lo vacio y triste que estaban pero aun así tenían un color azulado realmente preciosos, podía perderme en ellos con facilidad eran realmente maravillosos, después de un rato de seguirlo, aun el no notaba mi presencia lo cual me dice que todo va bien, y así empieza mi misión de observación.

Este es mi segunda semana observando a naruto, me parece mas fascinante su comportamiento, a veces trata de buscar comida pero como un animal feroz su torpeza no lo permitía y termina sin atrapar nada, por ello cada mañana le dejo frutas y pescado en lugares que pueda encontrarlos, y cuando los come disfruto sus ojos azules y la belleza que emanan, al dormir cuido sus sueños para que no le pase nada ya que esta montaña está rodeada de animales salvajes y el dormía descuidadamente y con una cara que trasmitía dolor.  
Al vigésimo día al parecer me quede dormida y al despertar no encontraba a naruto y me sorprendí al ver que esta vez fui yo quien encontró frutas y pescado y una nota escrita con uñas en una hoja que decía -gracias,- será que naruto sabe que estoy aquí? , A caso naruto me permitió vivir? pero por qué? - pensé -  
esa misma noche paso algo muy extraño, al naruto dormir su aspecto feroz y demoniaco desapareció, solo era un chico rubio con hermosos rayados en la cara, parecía tranquilo, tenía un cuerpo espectacular, estaba desnudo de tal forma que me sonroje, nunca había conocido un hombre tan hermoso como él, era perfecto, sus brazos, piernas, nariz, todo no había nada que no erizara mi cuerpo, luego cuando pude reaccionar su cuerpo estaba nuevamente tomando aquella feroz figura de zorro, y su rostro volvía a tener un aspecto de intranquilidad y tristeza , después de aquello continúe vigilando a naruto solo que ahora lo veía de una manera distinta.

...

Esa ninja tiene varios días vigilándome, va donde voy, y está pendiente de lo que hago, dejándome comida como si fuera un animal, siempre tengo ganas de matarla y destruir su estúpida máscara, esa mascara que me inquieta, pero cuando está más cerca no puedo atacarla, ella es hábil y se esconde lo que impide que la pueda atacar, pero Esta noche acabare con ella la eliminare y así me liberare de su presencia.  
Es extraño donde esta esa ninja, es como si se hubiera ido,- y porque me siento tan incomodo por no sentir su presencia?  
Después de unos minutos la encontré en la rama de un árbol dormida, es extraño debe estar agotada de tanto vigilarme, creo que es el mejor momento de matarla aunque quisiera ver su rostro antes ,... tras levantarle mascara encontré un hermoso rostro blanco como la nieve y unos labios carneados como si estuvieran listos para ser besados, quede impactado algo dentro de mí se libero sentí como si mi alma luchara por no besarla era realmente hermosa, no podía creer que ella fuera real es como si me hubiera enamorado... Me aleje rápidamente de ella y solo pude hacerle saber que estuve allí, quería que supiera que se de ella, no sé por qué tome fruta y pescado y con una hoja tomando mi garra solo puede escribir gracias, aun que ella no lo sepa puede llegar a controlar a esta bestia que soy.

Durante toda esa noche solo pude soñar con ella, mis sueños anteriores solo era destrucción y soledad, en esta ocasión solo quería estar con ella que me observara, saber que su atención era solo para mí solo pensaba en esa ninja la cual me había enamorado, pero luego en mis sueños la vi temerme por el Monstruo que era y la bestia que había en mí, me odie y mis sueños volvieron hacer de destrucción y soledad.

Al día siguiente naruto despertó y salió huyendo como si quisiera que lo siguiera, ya no había duda el sabía que yo estaba ahí pero que quería? Acaso me guiaba a una trampa, no tenia opción más que seguirlo y ver que se traía.  
Después de varios minutos llegamos a un rio rodeado de una vegetación exótica, un hermoso lugar lleno de un paisaje embriagador, el lugar perfecto para descansar, note que el solo quería que encontrara aquel lugar, como tenía varios días usando el byakugan mis ojos estaban cansados y no podía usarlos por el momento, por ello no había podido buscar agua, el debió notarlo cuando me dejo la fruta, Realmente están peligroso como dicen? , hay algo que está claro y es que naruto no parecía la clase de demonio que decía la misión.  
Luego al notar que naruto se había alejado de lugar y sin poder seguirlo con mi byakugan decidí darme un baño y así limpiar mi cuerpo, seria rápido para evitar ser descubierta nuevamente por naruto.

Entre al agua tras quitarme la ropa y darme un baño bastante delicioso, el mejor en días y rápidamente tome mi ropa coloque mi katana en la espalda y tras hacerme dos colas bajas me coloque la máscara y de repente escucho algo tras unos arbustos...

Rápidamente active el byakugan pensando que mis ojos estaban mejor pero no podía mantenerlos activos, y encontré con que Habían unos ninjas de la aldea del sonido escondidos allí, es extraño pues estaban más lejos de lo que el ruido se había escuchado, al pareces estaba escondiéndose por haber entrado a área de konoha sin permiso, ellos aun no han notado mi presencia en el lugar, y aprovechando eso decidí deshacerme de ellos para tratar de que no vieran a naruto,  
Ellos eran 5 hombres al parecer chounin y no muy fuertes, primero envié un mensaje a la hokague reportándole todo lo ocurrido con naruto hasta ahora y de la presencia de los ninja del sonido, Aunque no podía usar el byakugan por mucho tiempo decidí atacarlos sin él, empecé atacar desde una distancia que mis ojos pudieran ser útiles acabando silenciosamente a 3 de los ninjas, pero los dos restante no eran tan débiles como pensé, tenían jutsu sumamente fuertes que con las ondas del sonido atacaban mis sentidos principalmente del oído y provocaron que perdiera el equilibrio y la conciencia, tras ser atrapada por ellos quitaron mi mascara y tomaron por el cabello, me aplicaron un jutsu de control que haría que perdiera la cordura en 3 horas atacando pequeños espacios de mi cerebro dando la orden de matar y de fallar y no matar a nadie en ese tiempo debería quitarme la vida, esto como seguridad por si escapara ya que preferían mantenerme viva para obtener información de konoha.  
Al ver que no me importo y no consiguieron nada decidieron matarme - en el momento que levantaron su arma solo lamente no volver a ver los hermosos mechones rubios y profundos ojos de naruto, no sé porque una lagrima broto de mis ojos, cerré mis ojos cuando esperaba el golpe final, cuando de mis labios solo salió una palabra- Adiós Naruto-

Estaba esperando que la ninja hubiera entendido el mensaje y tomara agua, pensando en que podía estar haciendo me dirigí hacia donde la había dejado y me subí sobre un árbol decido observarla, fue impresionante lo que me encontré, ella estaba tomando un baño y pude ver su cuerpo completamente desnudo, sus pechos, su rostro y unos hermosos ojos como dos lunas, era perfecta, trate de voltear la mirada pero fue imposible, cada parte de ella era un sueño como no quedar loco tras aquel paisaje, quise acercarme a ella y tocarla pero en ese momento mi cuerpo palpitaba sentía como si mi chakra se disminuía, como si la Bestia en mi cediera pero porque ? Acaso la felicidad que sentía al estar cerca de esa ninja tenía ese efecto, fue tan fuerte que mi cuerpo poco a poco perdía el control y con ello el conocimiento.  
Cuando desperté solo pensaba en ella, no sé qué tiempo tenia ahí tirado, pero me levante buscando a esa chica donde estaba?, habrá notado que estuve ahí, salí a buscarla estaba emocionado por querer verla cuando me detuve de golpe, no lo había notado pero mi cuerpo no era de una bestia era el de una persona, las manos, piernas todo y estaba totalmente desnudo, trate de cubrirme con ramas cuando escuche a lo lejos una voz que decía:  
- no diré nada puedes matarme si lo deseas  
- esa voz... Es una mujer... Sera ella? Sera...  
Llegue corriendo y tras ver tras una rama la vi era ella a punto de ser asesinada, una palabra salía de sus labios en ese momento- Adiós Naruto- , adiós naruto ella dijo mi nombre, ella llora por mí.  
Mi cuerpo sentía rabia, dolor , ira, estaba molesto, ellos la tocaron a ella que es mía, en ese momento mi cuerpo volvió a cambiar pero esta vez podía controlarlo, me lance sobre ellos acabándolos de un solo golpe, tome en mis manos uno de ellos para darle el último golpe cuando dijo:  
-llegas tarde, ella morirá de todos modos  
- Morirá? por qué dices eso? Porque maldito? No pudo responder por que el maldito murió.  
Me dirigí hacia a ella que estaba arrodillada en el suelo, aun impactada por lo que había sucedido le ayude a levantarse, pero no acepto mi ayuda, ella volteo su mirada girando hacia otro lado, en ese momento sentí que ella me rechazaba y mi corazón me dolía en ese momento de dolor ella dijo:  
- eres naruto? realmente eres tu naruto?  
- hi, le conteste, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban  
- eto, naruto-kun estas... estas desnudo  
Me aleje corriendo hacia un arbusto que estaba cerca, mi cara estaba roja y llena de vergüenza.

no podía creerlo tenia a naruto cerca de mí, pude escuchar su voz por primera vez y no solo eso pude ver sus atributos de cerca, pero que paso porque estaba con forma humana y no un zorro, acaso pudo controlar ese demonio que había absorbido, nose como paso, pero realmente estoy feliz que naruto ya esté bien.  
Rápidamente Saque un pergamino en el cual guardábamos ropa para nuestras misiones, tanto de mujer como de hombre, saque un uniforme para que lo usara, aunque le quedaba un poco ajustado, el agradeció con una mirada tan tierna que no me cavia la menor duda que se tratara de él.  
Después que se cambio se acerco a mí haciéndome varias preguntas:  
- que ah pasado desde que me fui de la aldea?  
- tu clan solicito ayude de la hokage para vigilarte y tratar de salvarte  
- entiendo  
- Como es que ahora eres humano - le pregunte?  
- la verdad no lo sé (no podía decirle lo que paso en el rio), pero creo que tu eres la causa  
- yo? dije intrigada y ruborizada  
- sí, tu, por alguna razón cuando estoy cerca de ti me siento extraño, la verdad es que me gustas  
- te gusto? esas palabra causaron un brinco en mi corazón, no sabía si era felicidad o tristeza no podía describirlo, en ese momento recordé mi triste destino.  
- disculpa pero cuál es el nombre de la mujer que robo mi corazón?  
- oh, sí perdón, soy ojos de luna  
- ojos de luna? es un nombre de ninja no? pero el tuyo el real?  
- soy hinata del clan hyuga  
- hermoso nombre hinata-chan, tan bello como tu  
En ese momento no te que había pasado 1 hora después que se me coloco el jutsu, debía llevar a naruto a la aldea pero yo no podía llegar a ella pues con este jutsu de control pondría en riesgo las personas de la aldea.  
- debemos irnos rápido debes ir a la aldea para que su familia sepa que estas bien y así yo...  
-por que la prisa, y por qué dices que debo llegar? que pasa contigo acaso tiene que ver con lo que dijo ese ninja del sonido, eso de que morirás?  
- naruto...  
- hinata dime la verdad, te acabo de encontrar eres el control de mi vida sin ti solo soy una bestia, dime qué pasa, acaso no confías en mi?  
-está bien naruto te diré la verdad  
En ese momento le conté a naruto lo que había pasado y lo del jutsu de control, estaba atónico, parecía preocupado, pero lo importante para mí era ponerlo a salvo, alejarlo de mi, a pesar de que mi corazón me estaba doliendo.  
En ese momento sentí como mi cerebro me oprimía, escuchaba voces y de repente...

Hinata me conto lo del jutsu de control, no había acuchado sobre ello y estaba desesperado ella insistía que lo mejor era llevarme a la Aldea, por alguna razón ella me subestimaba, se olvidaba que también era ninja de konoha y por el zorro que recién había controlado mi poder era aun mayor, se preparo para mandarle un mensaje a la hokage con los pormenores y sobre el porqué ella no regresaría.  
Lo único que me quedaba era buscar a manera que ella llegara a konoha y así la hokage pueda romper ese jutsu de alguna manera.  
De repente ella empezó a gritar, su cerebro parecía dolerle y lagrima brotaban de sus ojos, yo no sabía qué hacer me acerque a ella y en eso ella saco su sable que colgaba de la espalda y le ataco, tuve que ser rápido para evitar aquel ataque, pero unos minutos después se recobro la cordura.  
- que paso naruto, hace un momento había ninjas del sonido atacándome y de pronto solo estas tu.  
- hinata creo que es efecto del jutsu, hace que veas y hagas cosas  
- debes irte naruto, ahora  
- no, aun queda tiempo  
- no, solo queda una hora naruto no lo vez, no podría soportar hacerte daño realmente preferiría morir  
- no podrías? porque?  
- porque desde que vi aquella bestia con ojos azules en el bosque no eh podido dejar de pensar en ella, cuando veo cada riso rubio creo que moriré de la emoción, y cuando imagino esos labios cerca de los míos podría desmayar en cualquier momento, lo que quiero decir naruto...  
- que pasa hinata?  
En ese momento hinata era la bestia, en sus ojos había necesidad de sangre, ya no eran esas hermosas lunas y yo tenía dos opciones, morir o dejar que ella muera y no tomaría ninguna, la mujer que ama esta frente a mí y no la perdería.  
Hinata me ataco rápidamente, era muy hábil, lanzaba una clase de golpes con la palma que gracias a que salte a unos árboles puede evitar, lo que me decía que debo atacar a distancia, mi objetivo es dejarla inconsciente y así ganar tiempo para llevarla a konoha pero como ella aparentemente no tiene punto ciego ya que me ataca de todos lados y no me puedo acercar, usar un rasengan seria muy arriesgado para ella, pero que puedo hacer...  
Después de un rato evitando lo golpes de hinata, no te que faltaban 15 min para cumplir el plazo de las 3 horas que ese ninja del sonido dijo, lo que me hacia preguntar porque hinata lo atacaba, que pasaría realmente en la tercera hora, pero no podía esperar a ver lo que pasaría, cuando de pronto pensé en la mirada del ninja del sonido.  
Tan solo faltando 30 segundos para la 3ra hora medí cuenta de algo el ninja del sonido mintió a la 3ra hora el jutsu desaparecería, y como sabe que para cualquier ninja la aldea esta primero que su vida, supuso que ella se sacrificaría para evitar matar a alguien de su aldea y como pensaría que tenía tiempo se confiaría y ella realmente atacaría en la 2da hora no a la 3ra.  
Arriesgándome a mi teoría me detuve frente a hinata cuando ella se dirige hacia mí con su espada a punto de clavarla en mi corazón, en ese momento Grite lo más alto posible:  
- Te Amo Hinata Hyuga, Te Amo Ojos de luna  
- un segundo después de la 3ra hora ella se detiene frente a mí con apenas la punta de la espada clavada en mi pecho y levantando la cabeza y sus ojos de luna llenos de lágrimas me dijo:  
- Yo también te Amo Naruto kun  
En ese momento ella soltó la espada y se lanzo sobre mí, y tomando su cara la lleve cerca de la mía, haciendo contacto entre nuestros labios para así darnos el más tierno beso de nuestras vidas.  
-hinata?  
- si naruto-kun  
- serias feliz con una bestia?  
- si esa bestia tiene los ojos azules más bellos que eh podido ver y se llama naruto, dudo no poder serlo


End file.
